dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant Pants (episode)/Script
*(The episode fades in to an extreme close-up of a chocolate chip cookie; zoom out to Dee Dee eating the cookie; the crumbs slowly fall to the ground; Dee Dee eats another cookie and more crumbs fall to the ground; a stray crumb is loomed over by an ant's shadow) *'Dee Dee:' *chewing noisily* Cookies! *laughs, then continues eating noisily* *(More ants appear next to the cookie crumbs; Dee Dee picks up another cookie and sees a fire ant on top of it; she screams and drops the cookie; a colony of ants appear at the cookie crumbs at once) *'Dee Dee:' Icky, icky, icky ants! *(She runs out and returns with her father's golf cleats; zoom out to Dexter in his laboratory; the screen flashes with "DEE-DEE WEARING FATHER'S GOLF CLEATS") *'Computer:' Dee Dee using father's golf shoes. *(Dexter turns around and watches the action unfold) *'Dee Dee:' Say your prayers, ants! *'Dexter:' This is madness. *(He teleports to the kitchen; cut to the kitchen, Dee Dee is still in mid-air, she slowly drops to the ground while her brother appears) *'Dexter:' Dee Dee, cease this mindless behavior! Have you any thinking of what you are about to do? *'Dee Dee:' Well, I- *'Dexter:' QUIET! I am speaking rhetorically. Of course you don't. Allow me to explain the irony of the situation to you: You are about to destroy a highly organized hard-working society, you sub-intellectual lacking broomstick! Ants are a marvel of insect evolution. Ants are- *'Dee Dee:' Icky. *'Dexter:' To be respected! *'Dee Dee:' Icky! *'Dexter:' Respected! *'Dee Dee:' Icky! *'Dexter:' Respected! *'Dee Dee:' Icky! *'Dexter:' Respected! Even though you are undeserving, I have no choice but to further educate you in the superior ways of the tiny titans. I do this not for you, I do it for the ants. *(He and Dee Dee teleport back to the lab) *'Dexter:' It is here in my astounding laboratory, that you shall gain a newfound respect for the noble denizens of the dirt. For I, Dexter, have used my superior intellects to assemble the world's largest, most amazing ant farm. I call it... Antopia! *(The camera pans up to reveal the entire ant farm) *'Dexter:' Behold the mighty wonders of the ant kingdom! Observe how they are always on the move. *(Zoom into a few worker ants carrying rocks with their claws) *'Dexter:' Forever working, forever building, never tiring, ants can lift 50 times their own weight. *(Cut to a line of worker ants; the giant rock from the ceiling falls on one of them; two ants carrying a stretcher run in from the left; they remove the rock from the injured ant and place it in the stretcher) *'Dexter:' If anyone is injured, the others instantly assist him. *(A security ant comes in from the right and blows a whistle; the line of ants continue moving) *'Dexter:' ...And keep the line moving! *'Security ant:' Show's over. *(Cut to outside the ant farm; Dee Dee is seen eating more cookies) *'Dexter:' Now do you not see how incredible they are? *'Dee Dee:' See? See food! *(She sticks her tongue out with a chewed-up chocolate chip cookie on the tip) *'Dexter:' Very well. You leave me no alternative. *(He pushes a red button on his remote; two giant claws come down and pull both Dexter and Dee Dee up) *'Dexter:' You must learn respect for creatures that are far superior to you. *'Dee Dee:' Seafood! *'Dexter:' We will enter the ant world and live amongst them. But in order to do so, we must don... *(Extreme close-up of Dexter's face) *'Dexter:' The ant pants! Thorax! *(Two ant thoraxes cover Dexter and Dee Dee's torsos) *'Dexter:' Abdomen! *(The ant abdomen cover Dexter and Dee Dee's legs) *'Dexter:' Communicators! *(A set of antennae cover their heads) *'Dexter:' Activate shrink ray! *(Two lasers shrink Dexter and Dee Dee; they both fall into the ant farm and bump into the walls along the way; they later hit the ground) *'Dexter:' We made it, Dee Dee! Now we can see firsthand the mysteries of the ants' genius! And with these communicators, we can understand their language. *(A giant light shines in their faces) *'Security ant:' You there! Why aren't you working?! *'Dexter:' Uh..., I, uh..., our great admirer, educating sister, you see? *'Security ant:' Back in line, mindless drones! *(Dexter scratches his head) *'Dexter:' Yes, sir. Right away, Mr. Ant. *(He grabs Dee Dee and runs off) *'Dee Dee:' Way to go, Bugster. Now we're both in trouble. *'Dexter:' Fear not, Dee Dee. All we need to do is conform to their ways, and I am certain they will accept us. (A giant rock crushes him) *'Dee Dee:' Psst, Dexter, I'm outta here! *(She leaves; Dexter moves the rock from over him to see the security ant looming over him) *'Security ant:' Ho ho, I've got a special assignment for you! *'Dexter:' Oh, boy. *(Fade to Dexter walking down a rocky path with flames surrounding him; he looks at the signs, with the first one reading "Work!", the second one reading "Toil!", and the third one reading "Stop looking at the signs!"; Dexter stops moving and pants; he puts the rock down and one of the ants whips him in the abdomen) *'Ant guard:' The queen will see you, lazy one! *'Dexter:' I hope Dee Dee is as miserable as I am. *(Cut to a close-up of Dee Dee's face) *'Dee Dee:' Okay! A 1, a 2... *(She is dancing with three ants; all of them dance in unison) *'Dee Dee:' ♫If you wanna dance and have a little fun, stick your legs out front, that's the way it's done. You turn around once so we can see your back, then you go into the kitchen and have a little snack!♫ Hooray! *(Fade to the queen's throne room; Dexter is seen standing in the middle while a group of worker ants all watch; an ant jester bounces by; the ants cheer) *'Queen Ant:' Well, slave, it appears you haven't been showing much enthusiasm for your job. We cannot tolerate laziness. Perhaps you'd become a bit motivated when saving your life becomes your job! *(The ants cheer; Dee Dee watches from nearby) *'Queen Ant:' I hereby sentence you to fight to the death! Release Big Red! *(The ants cheer; a giant, muscular ant appears) *'Dexter:' I am a thinker, not a fighter! *(Big Red tries to grab him, but Dexter runs) *'Dexter:' Must reverse the shrink ray and return Dee Dee and myself back to normal size! *(Big Red steps on Dexter's back, causing him to drop the remote; Dee Dee gasps and runs; Big Red towers over Dexter laughing menacingly; the ants cheer) *'Dexter:' May I just say that you are a fine specimen of the genus formicidae? *(Big Red grabs Dexter's head) *'Dee Dee:' May I have your attention, please? I have a special message for Mr. Big Red! *(Big Red roars; he drops Dexter and stomps over to Dee Dee) *'Dee Dee:' A 1, a 2... ♫If you wanna dance and have a little fun, stick your legs out front, that's the way it's done. You turn around once so we can see your back, then you go into the kitchen and have a little snack!♫ *(Big Red dances along to Dee Dee's song; Dexter picks up the shrink ray remote) *'Dexter:' Let's get big, Dee Dee! *(He activates the shrink ray and both Dexter and Dee Dee crash out of the ant farm) *'Dee Dee:' Gee, Dexter, you were right. The ants *she looks at Dexter and frowns* are amazing. *(Dexter is seen stomping on a few ants) *'Dexter:' Take this, and this, and this! How about that one, and this one, and that one! *(Iris-close on Dexter) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts